Where i belong
by yepthishappened
Summary: but this is where she belongs, with Sam Evans. And after hurting so much people and breaking so many hearts, maybe she will finally worked out a relationship.  sam/quinn. R&R. i dont own glee


**first glee fic. second fanfic. so please be nice**

**disclaimer: i do not own glee**

**summary: sam/quinn, Quinn reflectes on her relationships, her world is falling apart and sam is there to help pieve her back together.**

**a/n: i love sam and quinn and hate that quinn is with Finn. everyone review! if i get a lotta reviews i will prob write up some more fics like this or maybe continue this with a bit of what happens afterwards. but def R&R. **

Quinn Fabray sat in glee club, she was sitting with Finn Hudson, her boyfriends, she said she loved him but her eyes wondered from his to the guy with a Mohawk sitting in front of her, Noah Puckerman, and the blond boy playing his guitar and singing with his girlfriend, who happened to be Quinn's worst enemy; that boy was Sam Evans. Finn, Puck, and Sam; these were the only three boys who she's ever had a relationship with. Finn, her first, had his heart broken when she got pregnant with his best friends daughter and lied. Puck, had his heart broken when she gave away Beth, to Rachel's mom. And then there is Sam, who she hurt by cheating on him with Finn; which brought her around the circle and back. Quinn had loved all three of them but hurt each and every one of them, she never realised just how much until the recent break with Sam, and seeing his with Santana.

Sitting there with Finn, watching Sam sing with Santana, it was triggering so many emotions inside her that she has been trying so hard to shut out. She was using Finn, she knew that, nothing real will ever come from this relationship of labels, but I other ways in was where she belongs, the queen bee and the quarter back; plus she wanted prom queen so bad she'd do anything. She also knew that Sam was not gonna forgive her any time soon. He gave her all his love, since their first performance with _Lucky_ to the ring, to the Justin Bieber; he really made her feel special. She loved him and she thinks she always will but she had hurt him too much. Which left Puck, she had hurt him the most out of the three, but he's moved on, seeing him with Lauren made her feel better, at least he had someone. Looking at Puck just brings her back to thinking of Beth, she misses her, which she finds weird because she never really knew her, but she was Quinn's first child and she always will be.

Tears began falling from Quinn's eyes as she struggled to contain her emotions. She stood up and quickly ran out of the choir room. Collapsing against the hallway walls. She heard footsteps shortly and assumed it was Finn, coming to check on her. She ignored it and continued to sob as she buried her head in her knees.

"Hey you okay?" a low voice asked, she looked up, it wasn't Finn, of course Finn's too stupid to do anything right, it was Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied knowing that it was a lie that even Brittany can see through.

"Quinn, you do not look okay,"

"No it's fine," she called back, her voice louder than she intended. "Just go back to Santana, she'll probably be getting mad waiting for you."

"Quinn, don't say that, look I'm sorry."

She couldn't believe her ears, she chuckled, a cold, sad laugh. "You're sorry? For what? I'm the one that's sorry Sam, for ruining every single relationship and every chance for me to be happy. I'm sorry that I cheated on you, and lying and hurting you. I'm sorry ..."

The tears poured out eve faster now. "Look, Sam, I know you're with Santana and everything now, but I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything I did to ever hurt you." sob "If I can go back I would." Sob "God, I'm such a mess."

Sam wrapped his arms around her, "it's okay Q, I'm here, you're gonna be okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I went out with Santana before I even officially broke up with you, I knew you guys aren't the best of friends. Look, I'll always love you."

"Do you think we can go back?" Quinn asked, suddenly hopeful that she might get a second chance.

"No, but we can move forward." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"But what about Santana?"

"She's in love with Brittany, everyone knew our relationship was just for show." He paused and look at her in the eyes, "Look Quinn, what happened between us was the past, if you want we can try it out again, one step at a time. Do you want that?"

Quinn nodded, a genuine smile appearing on her face, the first one in a long while. She pulled him in for a tight hug before kissing him gently on the lips.

"And you know what?" Sam asked, with a smirk "we might even have a shot at prom King and Queen."

Quinn laughed, it might not turn out to be perfect, but this is where she belongs, with Sam Evans. And after hurting so much people and breaking so many hearts, maybe she will finally worked out a relationship.


End file.
